


Wild Boy

by Corvus_Aconitum



Series: Walking On Air [9]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: Sean Renard's secret notes on care and feeding of his Grimm fiancé.Topic of choice: your Grimm and the weather.Chapter 1: Nick enjoys the rain, Sean enjoys the sight of him.Chapter 2: Nick enjoys the snow, Sean suffers... and gets to have a little fun himself... although he won't admit it. You know how he is.





	1. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I needed fluff to combat sadness.  
> To life and happiness.

Sean takes up a nondescript paper from his work table at home. He peruses it with the hint of a smile. Nick is not yet home. He awaits his arrival with a kind of happy anticipation he has never felt before. Peace has settled within him and no matter what schemes his family and enemies may think up, this is something they cannot take away from him. Nick is the source of his peace....

Apropos Grimm. He should write a bit more while Nick is still away. He has found it quite an enjoyable hobbie to write these kind of notes. A way to express what he fails to put in spoken words, no matter his eloquence. 

 

**Secret notes of Sean Renard on treating and treading around your Grimm fiancé:**

_Topic: weather_  
  
Your Grimm likes the rain. Oh, he likes all kinds of wild weather: Rain, wind, snow... oh yes, your Grimm likes the snow... but that is a matter for another day.  
So, ah yes, the rain. It may as well occur that you wake up in the middle of the night to the steady sound of falling rain and find his side of the bed empty. Look for the bathroom lights. If they are on, you know which kind of business he is conducting, if not, look for a note at your bedside table.

That would mean Grimm matters he's needed to attend to. If there is such a note and bathroom lights are on (or moans coming from anywhere in the house), go check it out! Your Grimm may as well has landed himself in trouble and needs your help.   
Failing that your next destination should be the downstairs patio doors leading out into the garden.  
You'll find him standing in the middle of the lawn, face turned up to the sky with a totally blissed out expression, letting torrents of rain plaster his body.  
Now you will open your mouth with the firm intention of calling him back in - it is cold although _he_ doesn't seem to have noticed - but you find yourself transfixed at the sight.

There he is. Your wild boy. Standing half-naked in the rain and loving it. Do you know why he loves it so much? Yes, you do. You know him well. He's fascinated by all kinds of bad weather because somewhere in there he has never lost that little boy who ran with the wind and played in the rain. You love him all the more for it. In a world and job where you must always be prepared to kill, it is a precious piece of innocence preserved.

By the time you have thought all this he has noticed you (despite torrential rain and all). It is a Grimm thing. Enhanced senses. Maybe he's heard you breathe or move or maybe he has simply felt your presence. He's very perceptive that way.

He looks at you now and that loving expression, that has moments before been for the rain, is now solely meant for you, because he loves you just as much as the rain and so much more!

After such an exciting time outside your Grimm likes to cuddle. That is all very well, if he's taken a hot shower beforehand, and an exercise in control, if he cuddles up to you still wet and icy cold to the touch.  
But you are a zauberbiest. You are durable and tough and have iron control. You never complain... okay, minimum amount of complaining allowed... but you never... _never_ ever squawk indignantly when those bloody cold hands are placed on your most sensitive and (according to him) your warmest areas.   
That is usually when nighttime activities either turn sleepy-cuddly or carnal. You can never be too sure which it will be, but although you would never openly admit to it, you enjoy both outcomes.  
  
If you, dear reader, are now contemplating how to act out all this with your own Grimm, first note this:  
You will NEVER find yourself in this situation because Nicholas Burkhardt is MY Grimm! You will never see him standing in the rain half naked  (except if you are one of our nosy, apparently insomniac neighbours... and we will have a serious discussion about that as soon as day begins...), you will NEVER get to see that absolutely besotted look on his beautiful face (except when you are a candy cotton unicorn...  grrrr), and generally he will NEVER be yours!  
So, if you are still planning to lay hands on MY Grimm, romantically or otherwise, know that your next step on the road will be certain, painful demise.

**End of notes**

  
A day later Sean wants to review his notes about Grimm care again and is surprised to find another note attached to his. It is clearly Nick's handwriting.  
  
**Super secret afternote to 'secret notes on how to treat and tread around me' by your Grimm fiancé:**

_Topic: awesome zauberbiest Prince_

I love you, Sean. I'm always yours and no one is going take me away from you... not even a fluffy tuffy unicorn.   

P.s. You are the best to cuddle up to when one is cold.

P.p.s. Did you know, love, that you are absolutely hot when you threaten people a painful death, if they lay hands on me?

P.p.p.s  Secret notes are not all that secret, if they are left lying around.

All the love, Nick.

 

Hmm. He should add another topic to his notes: 

_How to make your notes absolutely Grimm safe_

But that is for another time as well. He hears keys jingle, heralding his beloved brat's arrival, and makes his way to the door with a small content smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment: Snow


	2. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised this time the topic is snow!  
> Enjoy and build a snowman for Nick and Monroe!

 

Chapter 2: Snow

**Secret notes of Sean Renard on treating and treading around your Grimm fiancé:**

 

_Topic: Snow_

 

If there is one thing your Grimm likes more than rain, it is snow…

…Under certain circumstances.

His words not yours:

‚Snow mustn’t be slushy or dirty! Snow must be white and fluffy but sticky enough to form good snowballs. And snowmen! Snowmen are important!‘

 

If now you detect a certain amount of whining in your Grimm’s voice, you are correct. As mentioned before, your Grimm likes snow, but only under certain circumstances.

 

Your Grimm will ask you to join him outside. Despite his usual fortitude you may encounter a lengthy stretch of embarrassed silence before he actually does so. Try to look approachable and wait him out.

 

Venturing out:

 

You do well to take him up on his offer but be prepared for a few things:

1\. Your Grimm will per se NEVER wear appropriate clothing when 'playing' outside and any attempt to make him do so is destined to fail. Save your breath and enjoy the sight.

 

2\. You haven’t seen his true potential for mischief, if you haven’t ventured out into the snow with him.

You will find, when doing so, that your Grimm may pounce on you at any given moment – conveniently and to his great delight – when you least expect it.

 

If you are honest with yourself, you like returning the favor just as much. And giving in to this urge is doubly rewarding:

When you have him pressed to the ground and look down at him, you will see deep love lighting up his face. It will show in his eyes, in the healthy glow of his cheeks and in the broad, boyish grin he shoots you. Be honest with yourself. You crave this. You feel drawn to him and rewarded just by this look. He is proud of you, no matter how simple your actions may seem to others.

 

How you know all this? You can read him like an open book. Because he allows you to.

His eyes tell you that he loves you for breaking free of your inhibitions. For showing a side of yourself that isn’t about control and hidden emotions.

 

…And he likes it when you press him to the ground, wrists held above his head, and ravish his delectable mouth.

Apropos ravishing:

You were initially talking about things being rewarding for more than one reason. If you have eyes in your head and even an ounce of feeling in your body, you will be absolutely taken with the sight of your Grimm. Lively, excited, on the ground beneath you and yours to play with.

 

If you have a death wish, you are right now imagining what it is like to have MY Grimm in that particular position!

 

But back to matters at hand.

You have him at your mercy and your primal side rejoices! Which is to say that a low satisfied rumble will go through your chest, that may or may not be a growl your Grimm is able to hear. Face it. Of course he has heard.

 

Your Grimm will look up at you with a completely endorsed (and aroused) expression and you will see, you will FEEL that occasionally he likes to be preyed upon.

… He likes to be caught by his ’biest.

 

If you are not HIS ’biest and find yourself in this position, this is the moment to start running! Either because I ~~might~~ feel inclined to rip you to pieces, or because he is about to incapacitate you in one of various ways. He is a Grimm. A predator. He is MY Grimm! NEVER forget that.

 

Apropos forgetting:

Never forget his mischievous streak either.

While still lying beneath you his smile may turn devious. When that happens, be prepared for everything. A wrestling match in the snow, sex in the snow….

… A humanly impossible but entirely Grimm-possible twisting move, that leaves you with his shirt in your hands and him half naked (again), already running and shouting at you to catch him.

 

Will you comply with his request? Oh yes, you damn sure will!

In case it hasn’t been mentioned before, letting out your inner ’biest makes both of you very happy.

 

Aftercare:

 

After an exciting day outdoors always make sure that your Grimm is kept warm (cuddled… although you have never even thought that were anyone to ask), well fed, and not leaving half of his clothes behind in the forest.

 

Don’ts:

 

NEVER let your Grimm venture out into the snow alone! If he is working a case, this may well end in injury (for reference check incident with Ymid wesen) and if he is with friends, it may well end in suffering for you!

 

**End of notes**

 

 

Sean shakes his head at the memory of Monroe and Nick passing a day outside at the start of this winter.

 

_Flashback:_

 

It is winter in Portland. Actual winter with temperatures below freezing point and a good load of snow. Sean is safely ensconced on their sofa, thin reading glasses on the tip of his nose, hot brew by his side and a good book in his lap. He has a day off and he is content.

 

Nick is out with Monroe. After returning from work early he has pressed a quick kiss to his lips, torn into their bedroom and torn out of it and out of their house with a shout of „I love you!“ and „I’m out with Monroe!“. Sean cannot say he is all that sorry to be left in the toasty warmth of their living room.

 

When a few hours later both blutbad and Grimm return to their house, the zauberbiest is not at all surprised that Nick is wearing neither scarf nor mittens to keep him warm.

 

He greets them with a raised eyebrow and the words:

„Been having fun, boys?“

Monroe looks disgruntled at this while Nick looks about to flow over with excitement.

„Yes, we had! We had an epic snowball fight and I managed to sneak up on Monroe about three times and then we….“

 

While rattling off all this the Grimm has moved steadily nearer, something that the shrewd Prince perceives with suspicion. When Nick moves his hands in direction of his thick, dark blue sweater with an all too clear intention, he decides to intervene:

 

„Don’t you dare. I know what you want to do and if you go through with sticking your icy appendages anywhere near my naked skin you may find yourself in danger of losing said appendages before they ever reach me.“

 

Monroe’s presence be damned, the need for clear messages has never been more urgent. Undaunted by Nick’s pout and puppy dog eyes Sean keeps glaring at his Grimm and ignores even Monroe’s gleeful chuckle at their antics. After an inordinate amount of time Nick pulls back and shuffles over to sit on the rug by the fire, mumbling something along the lines of ‚Those damn reading glasses make him too sexy to disobey. Damn those things… next time I should hide them!‘.

 

The blutbad joins him there, obviously content to keep out of their quarrel and simply soak up as much warmth as possible. _He_ has at least worn appropriate outdoor clothing.

Sean shakes his head and focuses back on his book.

At least the matter of icy hands under his sweater seems to be off the table for now.

 

>>>

 

„Do I get hot chocolate?“

That innocent question floats over from the fireplace not ten minutes later. It appears that his earlier words haven't been as daunting on his Grimm as he has thought.

„What are you? Six?“

Nick is completely unfazed by his waspish reply.

„Last time I counted I was 32.“

„Which – given your day to day behavior – is disconcerting all on its own.“

Monroe adds snickering.

„Hey! Your not helping, Mr. I-want-hot-chocolate-too-but-I-am-too-afraid-to-ask!“

„That’s certainly a long _'Mister‘_. Did the fresh air blow all those cobwebs out of your head, mon gamin?“

Nick comes over to glower down on him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

„You like being sarcastic today, don't you, your Highness? And yes, I gave it my very best.“

His Grimm goes from grumpy to ridiculously proud in the space of seconds.

„I have just found that sarcasm is a good way to keep my personal Grimm ice cube at a distance.“

Seeing the way Nick’s eyes darken in obvious arousal as soon as he looks up at him from his place on the couch, he has to admit that his reading glasses do seem to smother any intimidating effect he once has had on his Grimm. Pity. Anyway, he may not seem all that fearsome now but rather alluring, but he hasn’t suddenly gone blind either!

„And don’t you think I haven’t noticed that you are still waiting for a chance to bring your hands into contact with my skin!“

Nick frowns adorably at being found out but approaches, anyway.

“Not a step nearer, and keep your hands where I can see them.”

“Not nice.”

“You knew that from the beginning, live with it. And now sit down and stop pestering me while I prepare hot chocolate for you and the Mister.”

His tone is snappish but the hint of a smile belies all of that and shows great fondness for his beloved Grimm. Monroe for his part seems to forget the dig at his pride in favor of grinning in a decidedly wolfish way. Sean doesn't even want to know what amuses the clock maker so much that he abstains from getting grumpy-growly (Nick's words not his).

 

If only Sean knew that Monroe is smirking at the overly wide berth the oh so fearless half-zauberbiest gives his Grimm to avoid getting afflicted by icy hands on his way to the kitchen. Oh well, he doesn't, sooo... hot cocoa for everyone!

 

>>>

 

“Am I allowed to get close now?”

Some time has passed, wolf and Grimm are sated with hot chocolate and toasty from sitting in front of the fire and Sean has made good headway with his book while the friends have talked quietly. Seeing that Monroe takes this as his cue to leave Sean honestly contemplates the question. Nick's hands ought to be warmer now and a bit of cuddling would be nice.

 

Putting his reading glasses onto the coffee table along with the book he waits for Nick to bid farewell to Monroe and turn back around to him. The door closes and Sean nods. The wide grin appearing on that beautiful face is his biggest, most secret reward.

“Come on, mon gamin.”

With astonishing speed and agility Nick weasels his way on top of him, finally, _finally_ is allowed to shove his hands under Sean's sweater and....

 

“Holy shit!! Nicholas Burkhardt, how is it possible to have such cold hands after all this time?!”

He shouts that in the offended tone of someone, who has been stabbed in the back by his lover. 

“I saved them all for you, my love!”

His tone is more proud than he has any right to and his expression is the epitome of mischief... and love. Sean wants to be grumpy. He wants to push that impossible man right off his lap again! But once those warm, delectable lips press against his own and those devious hands begin roving over his chest and stomach he does the polar opposite and draws Nick nearer with a possessive growl.

 

“You, Nick Burkhardt, are a little devil, do you know that? I'm not sure I can let that go unpunished.” 

“Put your reading glasses back on, my Prince, and keep that stern look and I'll take any punishment you want to dole out.” 

This is accompanied by much more kissing and touching and Sean decides to take Nick by his word. 

Another low rumble of his 'biest coming to the fore, sweeping his Grimm into his arms, then they are off to the bedroom. Sean knows just the way to get them both hot and heavy and Nick seems to be in wholehearted agreement with his plan of action.

 

_End of Flashback_

 

 

Suffice to say, Sean has learned the hard way that you either venture out with your Grimm from the beginning or suffer the consequences of letting him into the snow alone and out of your sight.

 

Okay, to be completely honest, the final outcome of all that could have been worse... sooo much worse.

With a content sigh and a satisfied smile the zauberbiest Prince puts his writing back into its hiding place and sees about having dinner ready for his most likely ravenous Grimm once he comes home from whatever Grimm work Frank Rabe has called him about. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If everything goes according to plan, there will be a short chapter about Monroe's notes on care, feeding and survival of your Grimm friend. Topic snow.  
> And jup, I have a secret thing (not so secret anymore) for Sean with reading glasses. ;)


End file.
